


What happens when I get bored

by Doodler024 (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I guess this is supposed to be funny, This Is STUPID, pesterchum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Doodler024
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to write this when I got bored</p><p>The idea came from one of my friends as they showed me something hilarious they made 3 in the morning</p><p>all because they were bored</p><p>Check out my friends stuff:</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunechan</p><p>I will be adding random stuff whenever I get bored, so, yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TYPOS GALORE!!!!
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAH
> 
> (wtf am i doing?)

CG: HELLO FUCKASSES

CG: HOW ARE YOU DOING?!

TG: oh god, karkat, what the hell are you up to?

CG: THIS IS THE BEST STORY I HAVE EVER TOLD

CG: SO HOLD YOUR HORSES

CG: ONCE UPON A TIME, THERE WAS A TROLL WHO TOLD OTHERS TO GO FUCK THEMSELVES, AND THEY DID SO, AND IT WAS AMAZING

CG: THE END

TG: wow, karkat, that was actually a good story, well, at least it was better than any of your other shitty fanfictions

CG: GO FUCK YOURSELF

TG: okay

EB: hey! whatcha guys talking about?

TG: how awesome karkat's fanfic is

CG: JOHN, YOU MAY BE ONE OF THE DUMBEST PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD, BUT YOU'RE SLIGHTLY LESS ANNOYING AND IGNORANT THAN THIS DIPSHIT

CG: CAN YOU PLEEEEAAAASE MAKE HIM SHUT THE FUCK UP

EB: hmmmm, lemme think about it

EB: NAAAA

CG: GO FUCK YOURSELF

TC: SuP, MoThErFuCkEr

CG: WHO THE HELL LET HIM ON THIS MEMO?

AT: i DID

CarcinoGeneticist banned AdiosToreador from this memo

EctoBiologist unbanned AdiosToreador from this memo

CarcinoGeneticist banned AdiosToreador from this memo

EctoBiologist unbanned AdiosToreador from this memo

CarcinoGeneticist banned AdiosToreador from this memo

EctoBiologist unbanned AdiosToreador from this memo

CG: GOD DAMMIT, EGBERT

CG: STOP UNBANNING HIM

EB: but he shouldn't be banned for no reason

TC: DuDe, I tHiNk YoU nEeD tO cAlM tHe MoThErFuCkInG dOwN

CG: LOOK WHO'S FUCKING TALKING, HAMZEE

CG:*GAMZEE

CG: GOD DAMMIT

TG: hey! look everyone! Karkat made a typo!

CG: FOR THE LOVE OF GOG, DAVE, STFU

EB: did karkat just abbreviate? 

CG: NO FUCKING SHIT, SHERLOCK

TG: I think the most surprising thing I've seen so far is not hear one fuckass come from karkats mouth

CG: FUCKASS, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!

TG: eh

CG: OKAY

CG: FUCK YOU ALL

CarcinoGeneticist closed memo


	2. the worst thing ive written

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OHMIGERD!!!

Gamzee's went into the ROM, and there, he fond teh love of her lief...

FaYgO

He was so in loeve, evven nepete shitped it!

They marieied one sweep after they meeeet.

But, then TaVRos Came iinto hhis house an wasss al liek, 'GAmZEE! I luv YOUUUUU';

Ten, hamzea shouted, I LUV YOU TOO!!! IDK wHY I MARRIEDD faygo!)

Then, tehy goat married an has chids

BUT THEN, ONR OF TEH KILDS WENT AGAINst GAMZEE an taVRos!

Then, tav almost DEID because of his son! 

GamZee caught uppp to tav and siad, -ILUVYOU,DONTG0!!!!

Ten, tav wwas al lake, I LOOV U,2!!!

He dead, and wooz brought to a hispital, where Dr.muffinatoe prefamed surgery on gavros!

She almest died, budrn Gamzee's was all lak, NOOOOOO"

And kiesss him

AND HE LIIIIIVED, I TELL YOU! HE LIIIIIIIIVED!

AND THEN THEY RODE ON A ROLLERCOASTER, WHERE THEY DIED FROM HOW POORLY WRITTEN THIS PIECE OF S*** IS! 

 

::::;;:333333333333


	3. banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DERP

JON walked into the rooom, wher he slipeded on a bannnananan peel.

"Ow, FUQE!" Jean said. "HWO PU T HIS PEEL HE!?!"

"I DID!" Strider said.

"wait, which strider are you?" john asked

"Seriously, John? I'm dave! Look, I know that you're drunk so that we can make this fanfic terrible, but can't you remember me?"

"oh, hi, dick... *dirk... *Dave"

"OH GOD, YOU'RE BECOMING ROXY!!!"

"... who the FLUKE is ROXY?!?!"

"long story, john. not now-"

"MY NAME IS FUCKASS, FUCKASS!!!!" JOHN shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, HERE?!?!" Karkat walked in the room.

"NOOOO, GOD DAMMIT, JOHN, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" DAVE shouted.

suddenly, a bucket flies across the room, landing on Karkat's head.

"OH, FUCK, GOD DAMMIT!"

"Sollux! You can't put a bucket on Karkat to make him shut up! That's cruel!" dave shouts

"2tiill work2, doe2n't iit?" Sollux walked in the room.

the place was silent for a second, until we heard footsteps.

Eridan walked into the room, said "NOPE" and walked out.

"fuck," john said.

"What?" Dave asked.

"the unicorn is mad at you and is about to shit on you." John said.

"What the fuck?" dave asked. suddenly, a unicorn flew in the room and shit on dave head, which made him trickster dave.

"Oh, hi, John..." Dave said, dreamily.

"Ohhhh, 2hit..." Sollux said, grabbing John's hand and getting the hell outa there, before dave candy-rapes one of em'

As they ran from dave, John puked up all of the alcohol he had that day and said, "Oh, god, where the fuck are we?"

"RUN, JOHN, RUN!!!" sollux said, as he ran without john.

"what- OH GOD!!" john said as he turned around to see trickster dave. John got up and ran like hell. faster than sollux, anyway.

AND THOSE ARE BEHIND THE SCENES OF HOMESTUCK!!!!


End file.
